


Expanding Executive

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Weiss has been working herself far too hard and lost too much weight for Ruby's liking, but Ruby might be overcorrecting to fix that issue.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 23





	Expanding Executive

It was harder than Weiss expected, being the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. After taking control of it from her father, Jacques, in the aftermath of Salem's schemes and actions against Remnant, Weiss' first course of action was to turn the SDC into a company people could trust again, and she was going to do it through actions, not just talk. It was hard work, but after a few years the people of Remnant could tell that the SDC under Weiss was going to be very different from the SDC under Jacques Schnee.

It hadn't been easy, and it had taken its toll on Weiss. She had been putting her work first, and it showed. When she wasn't doing her utmost to look perfectly prim and proper, she was looking ragged, something her wife, Ruby, especially noticed. It usually wasn't too bad, but the last straw came when Ruby got back from an especially long huntsman mission. Ruby almost didn't recognise Weiss, but when she did, the first thing she did was get to work making a big meaty stew for the two of them. If it had been anyone else, Weiss probably would have turned it down, but not even Weiss at her iciest could say no to Ruby.

As Ruby set down the massive pot of stew in front of Weiss, Weiss' eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ruby, goodness, this has to be enough for a whole family," Weiss exclaimed.

"I had to make this extra large just to stop you from being just skin and bones," Ruby fretted.

"Ruby, please, you don't need to worry about me…"

"Nuh uh, I'm your wife, worrying about you is my job, especially when I'm not doing my other job," Ruby interrupted. "Now, please, for me, can you eat it?" The puppy dog eyes on Ruby were impossible for Weiss to resist. She took a spoon to the stew and had a mouthful. Her eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh, wow, this is excellent," Weiss said with wide-eyed surprise.

"Well, that means I gotta cook for you more often," Ruby reasoned. "Hopefully next time I come back from a mission you won't have gotten so skinny," she added, pinching Weiss's bony wrist. Weiss pulled out of Ruby's grasp.

"Fine, fine, I get the message," Weiss insisted. "Just… do me a favour and don't bring this up in front of my colleagues, okay?"

"Got it, don't you worry," Ruby reassured, nuzzling her wife's side before digging into her own meal.

A while later, Weiss had had her fill and then some, at Ruby's insistence. Her previously concave belly bulged outwards enough to fill out her blouse and press against her belt. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much.

"Ooh, that was too much," Weiss groaned as she slouched in her seat.

"Aww, Weiss, I'm proud of you," Ruby cooed as she wrapped Weiss in a gentle hug and nuzzled up against her. Her response earned a raised eyebrow from Weiss, but Weiss just assumed it was Ruby being Ruby. "We're gonna have to do this more often, so no skipping dinner for more work, okay?" Ruby said firmly.

"Understood, dear," Weiss answered, rolling her eyes at Ruby's demands. Clearly Ruby didn't see that, or she ignored it, as Ruby let out a cheer before going back to cuddling with Weiss.

* * *

As Ruby confidently strode into SCD Headquarters, she definitely stood out like a sore thumb, her combat skirt and penchant for black and red contrasting the blues, whites, and business suits. As she came up to the hologram woman at the front desk, the receptionist gave her and the paper bag from High-Speed Hamburgers a funny look.

"Hiya, I'm here to see Weiss. I think it's her lunch break, but I can wait if she's busy," Ruby cheerily chirped. This turned the receptionist's face from skepticism to confusion.

"She… isn't expecting anyone. Can I have your name?" the holographic receptionist asked.

"Ruby Rose-Schnee. I'm the lady who's lucky enough to be her wife," Ruby explained, a big grin on her face. The look of realisation hit the hologram's face instantly.

"O-oh, right, I see. I'll make sure Ms. Schnee knows you're coming. Take the elevator…"

"Don't worry, I've been here before, I know where to go," Ruby interrupted as she made her way towards the elevator.

About a minute later, Ruby was striding into Weiss' top floor office like she owned the place.

"Weiss! I brought lunch!" Ruby called out. She hardly needed to, as there was not a sound in the office beyond Weiss' computer whirring and her fingers pressing the keys on the keyboard. The latter noise stopped when Ruby made herself known.

"I really should stop being surprised by you getting somewhere quickly," Weiss said with a soft chuckle, as Ruby was pulling a chair up to Weiss' desk and setting the big paper bag down. "Now, what in the world are you offering me for lunch?"

"It's some tasty burgers, they just opened the place and I wanted to try it out. Plus, I know you're up to a healthy weight now, but I still think it's a good idea to keep your calories up," Ruby explained. Now that Ruby mentioned it, Weiss noticed that she had put on weight. She wasn't all bony, with visible ribs and hip bones sticking out, along with a whole host of health benefits from actually getting enough food. She felt like a fool for letting it happen to her, but she was definitely feeling better about it now.

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said quietly, "but I'd prefer it if you keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry," Ruby stage whispered as she handed Weiss a big burger, a large box of fries and a tall fizzy lemonade. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about this, so if anyone knows about it, it's not 'cause of me." Weiss opened her hamburger box and found that it had been crammed in so tightly that it grew a little taller once it had been opened.

"Oh, goodness, that is a very large burger," Weiss said, her eyes transfixed on the massive burger.

"Oh, yeah, High-Speed Hamburgers does some pretty big burgers. I got us both V8 Burgers, they have that name because there's 8 layers of ingredients, but I forgot what the ingredients were. They have a V12 Burger as well, but I thought that'd be too big for you," Ruby mentioned.

"Well, I think this will be more than enough," Weiss said with a nervous laugh. And so, the couple dug into their meals. Weiss was surprised at how nice this burger was, and she mate a mental note to try it out again some time.

As the couple ate, they chatted away, both of them enjoying the nice, relaxing lunch.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I set you up with one of those 'order a meal kit' things, so when you get home after work you can just put together some easy dinners," Ruby remembered, the mention coming out of nowhere for Weiss.

"I haven't tried one of those before, what are they like?" Weiss inquired.

"I dunno. All I know is that the meals are meant to be for families, but you'll have them for yourself while I'm on my next mission," Ruby said with a shrug.

"That seems like a lot of wasted food," Weiss worried. Ruby paused for a moment, realising what she'd done.

"Uh, well, I mean, you could just try to eat it all. I'm sure it'll be fine," Ruby tried to dismiss, while absolutely failing to sound cool, calm, or collected.

"I suppose," Weiss agreed, catching Ruby off guard.

"Wait, r-really?" Ruby asked, sounding a mix of hopeful and confused.

"I mean, if I want to be a healthy weight, I should eat more, right?" Weiss reasoned. "I'll do my best to keep this weight while you're away."

"You got this, Weiss," Ruby quietly cheered as she picked up Weiss' hand and placed a little kiss on it.

* * *

When Ruby got back from her mission, Weiss' now pudgy potbelly had grown large enough that not even workaholic Weiss could miss it. After all, she needed to size up her work outfits to accommodate for it. When that happened, Weiss finally took stock of how much weight she had been putting on. She hadn't meant for it to go this far, she just kept finding herself wanting to eat, and the delivery service Ruby had set up had made it so easy for Weiss to end up well fed.

When Weiss showed up to meet Ruby at the airbus station, she had a corset on under her suit, attempting to rein in her fat gut. However, that was not the only evidence of her weight gain, as her thighs and rear had plumped up noticeably, and she had even gone up a cup size in her bras, along with an increase in the band size. Even Weiss' face was showing it, with her normally sharp jawline softening slightly. Still, Weiss just had to hope that Ruby wouldn't mention it, then she could focus on dropping the weight. At least, that had been the plan. When Ruby hopped off the airbus and dashed towards her wife, she clearly had other plans.

"Oh my gosh, Weiss! I'm so happy to see you!" Ruby squealed as she wrapped Weiss in a tight hug. "I tried these really cool Mistrali dumplings, and I wanna show it to ya, let's go get food," she added so quickly that Weiss barely understood what Ruby was saying before she was being dragged back to the car.

The next thing Weiss knew, she was at a Mistrali buffet, seated in a booth while Ruby brought over about half a dozen plates of food.

"Okay, I couldn't tell which of the dumplings here were the ones I tried, so I grabbed a big stack of all of them. Open wide!" Ruby said quickly, as she made an attempt at picking up a dumpling in a pair of chopsticks.

"R-Ruby! I can feed myself, thank you very much. And, besides, this is…" Weiss' complaints were interrupted by a dumpling being fed right into her open mouth. The oily, doughy outside sitting on her tongue tasted divine, silencing any further issues Weiss had as she silently chewed and swallowed the pork dumpling. "Sorry for yelling at you Ruby."

"No, no, it's totally fine. I just got so excited and I wanted to pamper you, because it's been so long since I saw you," Ruby fired off very quickly. "So, uh, what were you gonna say before I… y'know…"

"Ah, that. Well, I'm.. " Weiss' volume dropped very low as a hand drifted to the blubbery belly resting on her lap. "I'm getting fat. I didn't mean to, but it's happened, so I don't feel… particularly eager to eat excessively." Ruby reached over to her wife, putting a hand on her shoulder and another over the hand on her belly.

"Hey, it's okay Weiss, you don't need to feel bad about it. Plus, it's kinda my fault. I was encouraging you to put on weight, and I didn't realise that, y'know, it'd just keep going. So, uh, I think I should probably apologise," Ruby gently reassured.

"You could…" Weiss agreed, before a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Or, you could get back to pampering me and feed me those dumplings." Ruby's face instantly brightened.

"Really?" Ruby asked, hoping she heard what she thought she heard. Weiss nodded, and within the second Ruby had a dumpling ready to go into Weiss' mouth. Weiss opened up, the dumpling went in.

The rest of the lunch hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as dumpling after dumping steadily joined the others in Weiss' rapidly filling belly. Her fat ball of a belly hid the effects of the dumpling binge at first, but not even she was immune to it. Her belly bulged out, pressing against her blouse buttons, making them pull tight across her belly. The flavours of them all mixed together into an absolute delight, even as Weiss' belly began to ache from fullness and sit heavily on her lap. By the end of it, Weiss was breathing heavily but shallowly, as she recovered from the absolute stuffing she had enjoyed. She pulled her scroll from her jacket pocket and began to type out a message.

"Still working?" Ruby asked as she peeked down at Weiss' scroll.

"Actually, I'm telling them that I'm taking the afternoon off," Weiss corrected. "After all, you need the chance to take responsibility for this." She placed her free hand on top of the hand Ruby had on Weiss' belly. Ruby gasped in surprise, before breaking out in a massive smile.

"Oh don't you worry Weiss, I'm gonna give you so many belly rubs, it's gonna be the best," Ruby cooed as she snuggled up against Weiss. If this was what got Ruby to hit new levels of affection, Weiss could deal with going up a few sizes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for an anonymous watcher on DeviantArt. You're probably best following me there or on Twitter (@dudemanauthor) if you wanna keep up with what I'm doing, or if you wanna get in contact with me. AO3 is nice, but it's not super easy to talk to people unless you want a fic with a bajillion comments of nothing important.


End file.
